Hallowed Be Thy Name
by The Mourner Ate Meh
Summary: Confrontation between husband and wife isn't always pleasing. What the Red Queen really did to the King of Hearts.


Hallowed Be Thy Name  
  
"...L...Lord. God please." King of Hearts sobbed quietly into his hands. He gasped then sobbed once more glancing around his darkly surroundings. Oh, his heart sank deeper into his maddened abyss, looking at the padded walls, the blood stained floor. His blood was on the floor, seeping into the concrete below. He gritted his teeth placing his hands upon the stain, feeling it's coagulated stickiness.  
  
Weeping aloud the king fell to his side, and said, "Have I failed you, my wife? My love? I don't...what..." He couldn't understand his wife persistent madness that she drove into his mind. Her...fantasies had aroused his anger and astonishment as he screamed and thrashed about.  
  
It was no use, he knew that. The Queen of Hearts minions might have known what she was thinking when they dragged him to his fantasy of Hell...or not. Both way he was there, and she put him there.  
  
"WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!!! My BLOOD is on your hands! YOURS!" he proclaimed. He could not weep anymore, his head filled with dizziness, and the feeling of vomiting entered his throat and stomach. He stood in the room staring at the windowless door, which hid him from a different Hell.  
  
Wonderland's Hell...perhaps?  
  
He began to speak this time, monotone and drone-like, "Blood runs on your lips. Red...no, your heart is not red anymore. No heart...my love...mine...you were mine."  
  
"...Red Queen."  
  
The door slammed open, exposing a perverse Heart Guard. The king began to sob again falling against the back wall. The padding was rotted and filled with dead insects and most likely mice. The guard snatched his arm, dragging him towards the entrance of the padded room. The king was weak, but he wasn't always. Tall and broad, strong and young. The king remembered him...  
  
He was released, falling on his stomach, and he smelt a fragrance. That smell...oh, memories of wonderful balls and dancing. Memories of holding his love close, smelling her hair, her neck, and her lips. The king saw his love, a face bright and beautiful. He reminisced over her wild blazing red hair and blue eyes. "...You were so lovely once." He murmured.  
  
The king grimaced and groaned from a small but firm hand grabbing his blonde dirtied hair. A cold, dominating voice filled his ear, "I still am, my love." At that pain filled his skull from being smashed on to the red marbled floor. He felt the queen's dress caress his scalp and clicking of her heels filled his throbbing brain. The king couldn't look up, he didn't want to.  
  
The queen sighed, holding a wine glass, which was filled with a red liquid. It was thick, and still warm in her hand. She took a sip, tasting it's coppery after taste across her tongue. It was so good. She smiled kneeling down next to the king; the Heart Guard lifted him to a sitting position facing her. The king kept his eyes closed and turned his head away in resistance.  
  
"Look at me." The queen said softly. She grabbed his chin between her fingers, gripping tightly. He resisted again, feeling his skin ache in her grip, but tried still to pull away. She glared at him and demanded, "Look at me!" the king moaned and finally turned his head towards the queen's gaze. She tilted her head grinned softly and said, "Look at you, my sweet."  
  
"......."  
  
"You're all dirty...look at your hands! Oh, and you look so tired, dear husband." She clicked her tongue and brushed his cheek with her dainty hand. He winced at her contact towards him and said, "Don't..."  
  
"Don't WHAT...exactly?"  
  
"......."  
  
"Nothing? Good." She smiled and took another sip from her glass. The king watched her, his head confused. He then looked at the glass and sighed, "What is that?" the queen raised a brow and then looked at her glass. The king glanced at her and noticed how she seemed disheveled. She didn't have a dress on; no...it was just a red satin robe. He stared at the glass again, and made a small whining sound.  
  
The queen moaned, "Oh, stop your blubbering. Be the man that I loved."  
  
"I'm still that man. You made me what I am now!"  
  
He coughed as she stared at him blankly, and unimpressed. She grinned then and said, "You're parched, yes?" the king wrinkled his brows and shook his head. The queen frowned and stood up. She said, "You're brother came to visit. His little wife, the Queen of Bloody Clubs came by too." She bent down and whispered in his ear, "He was so eager to see you..."  
  
"Stop this."  
  
Still whispering, "He was parched as well, my love. So parched I calmed his thirst."  
  
"God no..."  
  
"And it felt so good. So warm and delicious. Oh, but it hurt too, my sweet. And he filled me with his desire. I wanted more. I wanted him inside me more!"  
  
The king cried out. He felt anger, fear, sadness, and jealousy brewing in his heart. The queen laughed in his ear, making him jump slightly, and she continued, "I had my fun, and I wish you were there. Too bad, right? But look, I've brought you a gift!" she knelt once more holding the glass in his sight. He blinked and took the glass in his hand and murmured, "...What in bloody Hell is this?"  
  
"......."  
  
"I said what is it, you mad WENCH?!" the king tried to raise the glass but the queen held his hand down. She gritted her teeth and glared in madness at him. He stared back in fear as she said, "Your brother's parting gift." At that she shoved the edge of the glass in his mouth, watching him trying to spit out the liquid. The king gagged feeling it's thickness running down his throat.  
  
When she finished, the king spat and cried out at her, "You bitch! Why this?! Of all the things, why do you do this?"  
  
"...Because I'm God when I do this."  
  
"God...you're the devil. DEVIL!" the queen stood up and motioned the guard to put him in the room again. The king wiped his mouth of the blood and murmured something under his breath. The queen wrinkled her brows trying to listen.  
  
"...Lord in heaven, hallowed be thy name."  
  
"...Let him rot."  
  
"Thy kingdom come! THY WILL BE DONE! ON EARTH AS IT IS IN HEAVEN!!!"  
  
The queen watched as the door shut tight, the king's voice could not be heard now. She frowned and looked down at the wine glass.  
  
"....God is power." 


End file.
